<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Othello by SteinShipping61</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089506">Othello</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteinShipping61/pseuds/SteinShipping61'>SteinShipping61</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Gay Male Character, Grelliam, Manipulation, Multi, PoC character, Suicide, TRIGGERWARNING: SUICIDE, Trans Character, tw suicide, vintaker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:21:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteinShipping61/pseuds/SteinShipping61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Undertaker is furious about being overlooked for a position as his professor's teaching assistant and plots to take revenge against his professor, Othello. The Undertaker manipulates Othello into believing Grell, his current TA, is spreading rumours about him, stirring Othello's paranoia. </p><p>Othello allows paranoia to consume him, Grell and he meet the same fate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vincent Phantomhive/Undertaker, William T. Spears/Grell Sutcliff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Othello</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(PLEASE READ A/N) </p><p>This was inspired by Shakespeare’s Othello. Black Butler’s Othello is a POC character in this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the streets of London, the Undertaker tells his classmate Ronald of his hatred for their professor Othello, who has made Grell his student TA, a position the Undertaker wanted. Undertaker is the smartest, yet he remains a student merely indivisible to his professor? That's so unfair! In retaliation, they've concocted a plan to make Othello look bad. They're going to tell Alexander, the Biology course advisor, that Othello has been sleeping with Grell.</p><p>Ronald clicks his tongue impatiently. "You know, you're being really manipulative right now?" </p><p>Undertaker scoffs in dismissal. "I'm offended! Trust me, Ronnie. I'd never dream of manipulating you, or Alexander for that matter. I just feel like it's a bit weird that Othello picked Grell over me, when she's so..." </p><p>"Stupid?"</p><p>"Maybe,"</p><p>Ronald rolls his eyes. "But you told me you hated Othello. Why do you want to be his TA?" </p><p>"It's not that," he frowns. "Those elitist bastards would never pick someone like me to be the TA, just because of how I look or where I came from... Grell gets everything she wants, this is just evening the score. The university loves her so much and gives her everything. Just because she's posh and rich..."</p><p>He pauses, realising Ronald wants him to cut to the chase "In conclusion, I didn't get the position despite how hard I've worked. I deserve it. It's unfair. I asked Othello about it after class and he told me he chose Grell, and he called her beautiful... I bet that's why he chose her. And I'll make an enemy of everyone in this damn university if it means becoming the TA!" </p><p>"He was a bit... off," Ronald admits, thinking to himself. "Okay, maybe you're right about Othello being unfair by choosing her. So, do you want to tell him to go fuck himself?" </p><p>Undertaker chuckles and shakes his head no. "I have a better plan. I'll be nice to him, I'll follow him, just to see him burn in the end. I can act like his follower. But I'm not a bootlicker! I'd fucking shoot the bootlickers before the boot owners..."</p><p>Ronald groans and looks away. Here goes Undertaker on another one of his weird rants.</p><p>"Assholes like that just fake it to get rich! Not me, I'm not one of those. I don't think you are, either," he casts a scrutinising glance at Ronald. "I'll follow Othello, but only for my interests. The difference is, I'm honest with myself. I know I'm not what I appear to be,"</p><p>"So what're we going to do?"</p><p>Undertaker grins evilly. "Go to Alexander's office. Tell him Othello is sleeping with one of his students - Grell - and that's why he made her his TA,"</p><p>"I don't get it," Ronald crosses his arms and quirks an eyebrow sceptically. "What's in this for me?"</p><p>Undertaker thinks for a moment. "You like Grell, don't you? I'll convince her to dump that bore of a boyfriend of her's - William, isn't it? - and go out with you instead,"</p><p>"Y-You'd do that?!" </p><p>"Yep," he winks. "So, are you in?"</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>They enter the Biology building and go upstairs , finding the office door marked 'Course Advisor: Alexander Grey'. Ronald knocks and Undertaker hides around the corner, snickering to himself.</p><p>Alexander answers, looking at the first year student with confusion. "Yes, can I help you?"</p><p>"Yeah, um..." Ronald scratches the back of his head nervously. "Can I talk to you about something? It's real important!" </p><p>"Of course, come in-"</p><p>"I'd rather do it out here," his eyes flicker to Undertaker for an instant. Alexander looks at him questioningly. "I think Professor Othello... I saw him with Grell..."</p><p>"Grell?"</p><p>"Grell Sutcliff, his new TA," Ronald clarifies. "I saw them together, and I overheard them talking about going on a date and then uh... 'hooking up',"</p><p>Alexander blinks. "I - Are you sure?!"</p><p>He gulps and nods, standing more stiffly. "I'm sure," </p><p>"Thank you for telling me," he nods in affirmation. "I'll handle it. Please don't involve yourself any more. Ronald Knox, isn't it? I'll call if I have more questions for my report,"</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Alexander calls Othello to his office. When the professor enters, he's greeted by members of the university's upper board committee, often called the 'Higher Ups'.</p><p>"Good afternoon," Othello nods to them. </p><p>"Othello, please take a seat," they gesture to a chair on the opposite end of the table. He does, feeling isolated and vulnerable as the glare of their glasses explores his face for guilt. A silence falls on the room.</p><p>"Apologies, but what's this about?" He smiles politely, falsely. "It just, I have a seminar in ten minutes and I-" </p><p>"Do you know a student named Grell Sutcliff?"</p><p>"Grell? Yes, she's my Teaching Assistant,"</p><p>The Higher-Ups exchange tense glances.</p><p>Alexander sighs and decides to put Othello out of his waiting misery. "We've had reports that you and her have entered an inappropriate relationship," </p><p>The words drop on Othello like a bombshell and just at this moment, the door opens to reveal Grell Sutcliff, looking just as uncomfortable as her professor. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>